


3. Jail Cell

by love_write_edit_sleep



Series: Magnetization Of A Family (DBH 31 Fic Challenge) [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, TW: Attempted rape?, TW: Unwanted sexual contact, TW: Violence, Waste of good wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 14:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15317268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: Hank can’t help but feel proud of Connor when he receives a call at 3AM telling him ‘his android has been arrested’.





	3. Jail Cell

Hank groaned as his mobile vibrated violently on his bedside, the standard tone ringing out. He reached blindly for the phone, answering it with a growl.

“The fuck do you want, Connor?”

Connor has gone to a bar late that night to meet with Markus, North and Simon. Why a bar, he didn't know. Maybe Deviants got drunk, maybe they didn’t, but they’d gone to a bar anyway.

_“Lieutenant Anderson?”_

Well that wasn’t Connor. He glanced at the caller ID.

Detroit Police Department.

“Are you seriously calling me into work at fucking…” Hank glanced at his clock. “3AM?”

_“Lieutenant Anderson, your android has been arrested for assault.”_

“You got the wrong android. Connor never hurt a fuckin’ fly.”

_“There is only one RK800 in use, and it is assigned to you.”_

“Fuck sake, Connor…” Hank sighed. “Alright, I’m comin’.”

* * *

Connor flicked his coin nervously, half-hoping Hank never came to collect him. He couldn’t bear to see the disappointment in his eyes. He was like a Son to Hank, Hank had said it himself, and to go and get arrested? He’d ruined everything, he was sure of it.

With a heavy sigh, Connor pocketed his coin, looking around his cell.

Being Deviant meant getting bored, very easily.

He analysed the guard outside his cell. Apparently, he was born in 1999. Interesting.

“Alright, where is the bastard?” Connor perked up at Hank’s voice.

“Follow me, Lieutenant.”

Connor now knew what humans meant when they said they wanted the ground to swallow them. He stood nervously, his hands behind his back. The door to the cells opened, revealing an Officer and Hank. Connor didn’t speak or move, just watched as the officer deactivated the containment shield and stepped back. Hank indicated to the door.

“Let’s go, kid.”

“You… don’t wanna ask what happened?” The officer asked. “Because he’s a fucking menace.”

“I’ll ask him when I’m fucking awake. Get off my dick.” Connor winced, but followed Hank out the cells. He remained silent the whole way to the car.

* * *

The car journey home was silent, painfully so. Connor shifted anxiously, waiting for Hank to yell at him, tell him off, maybe even smack him upside the head. When Hank did none of those things, he decided to make the first move, looking up at Hank.

“I’m sorry, Hank.”

“What the fuck did you do?” Hank asked. Connor turned away.

“I may have started a fight in the bar.”

“ _You_ started a fight?” Hank asked in surprise. “Explain.”

“After North, Simon and Markus left, I stayed to observe human behaviours. A man attempted to flirt with me and groped my posterior. I felt something similar to the crime scene a few days ago. I was scared. I asked him to stop. He just laughed at me and continued, moving his hand to my groin, so I punched him.”

“Fuck, kid! And _you_ got arrested?”

“Well… I did smash a bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon over his head.”

“Shit, Connor! That’s a fucking $700 bottle of wine!”

“I know, I was charged for the damages.”

“Fucking hell, Kid.” Hank laughed, reaching over and ruffling Connor’s hair. “I’m proud of you.”

“Hank, while I appreciate that, shouldn’t you be… guiding me away from behaviour such as this?” Connor asked in confusion.

“What behaviour? Protecting yourself from a guy who was probably gonna hurt you? You did nothing wrong, Son. Fuck, if he’d hurt you-”

“But he didn’t, Hank.” Connor offered a soft smile. “I am unharmed.”

“Thank fuck.” Hank grumbled. “Don’t know what I would have done…”

“Nor do I…” Connor whispered.

“Fuck, if you ever see him again, you fucking tell me, I’ll pound his ass.” Hank scowled. “What happened to him, anyway?”

“He was congratulated for his ‘victory wounds’ and bought a drink.”

“Fucking twisted bastard of a world we live in…” Hank muttered. “Anyone ever touches you like that again, you fucking deck ‘em, okay? Or call me and we’ll deck him together. Father/Son bonding and all that.”

“Hank?”

“Yeah?”

“If CyberLife… ‘fucked up’ my appearance, then why was I so appealing to that man?” Connor asked. Hank sighed.

“Fuck, Son… Don’t ask me shit like that.”

“Sorry, Hank…” Hank glanced at the android. He was the fucking picture of confusion. He could see Connor’s yellow LED reflected in the window.

“When I said CyberLife fucked up, I didn’t mean it in a bad way.” Hank muttered. “What I meant was… You look fucking perfect, okay? And… Humans don’t. CyberLife fucked up because pretty things get fucked with.”

“Is it my fault that man-”

“Fuck you, Connor!” Hank slammed his foot on the brake. “You aren’t responsible for a fucking asshole’s behaviour!” Hank turned to Connor, his heart sinking at the sight of the red LED reflected in the window. “Shit… Connor, I’m sorry.” Hank sighed, continuing down the road. “I’m just…”

“You are upset with him, not me.”

“That’s right, Kid.”

The LED turned blue.

“I’m sorry, Hank.”

“Connor, the next time you apologize, I’m fucking making you walk home.”

“Hank, we are meters from the driveway.”

“Did I fucking stutter?” Connor smirked.

“Sorry, Hank.”

“Get out.” Hank stopped the car. Connor couldn’t help but smile as he exit the car and watched Hank drive off, turning left a few feet away into the drive. Connor followed, reaching the drive as Hank closed the door of the car.

“Took your fucking time, I’ve been waiting ages.” Hank joked. Connor laughed.

For the first time since becoming deviant, he laughed.

“Always wondered what your laugh sounded like.” Hank beamed, wrapping his arm around Connor’s shoulders. “Come on, Sumo’s probably wondering what the fuck’s going on.”


End file.
